


A Gift of Flowers

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Aasim goes looking for a certain kind of flowers as a special gift for Ruby. He hopes Louis won't notice.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 2





	A Gift of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Some pure Rusim content to warm your heart <3  
> (by Linnea)

_They should be around here somewhere,_ Aasim thought as he looked around the traps. He was sure he had seen some around here about this time last year. He wanted to find the perfect flowers for Ruby. Flowers that were beautiful but also held a special meaning. He was hoping that he could get them while checking on the traps, but there was a problem with the plan. Louis. He understood why Ericson had the buddy system in place, but it felt so inconvenient when trying to find a gift for your girlfriend. Especially when the buddy that was with you was Louis. He always gave Aasim a hard time about Ruby, and he had a feeling that if he was caught picking flowers for her, it would be no different. Luckily, Louis was distracted right now, checking the traps and talking about what he always did: Clementine.

Aasim figured he could just tune him out and focus on finding the flowers. He started looking around the traps and around nearby trees. After some time passed, Aasim started to feel disheartened. It seemed they didn’t bloom around here this time of year. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a spot of purple geraniums. The small flowers blew gently in the wind as he made his way to them. Geraniums meant happiness in flower language, which felt fitting for how Ruby made him feel and how her positive energy always seemed to lift the others up. As he began to pick them, he heard Louis’ voice.

“So, Aasim, how does it feel to be dating a... walker!”

“What? I’m not dating a walker?” Aasim said, confused until he saw Louis sprinting over, Chairles in hand. Looking behind him, he saw a walker slowly reaching out towards him. He only had a couple of seconds to step back before it got him. Luckily, Louis swung at it, causing it to crumble to the ground.

“You okay?” Louis asked, worry etched across his face.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just was distracted. I’ll be more careful.”

“Why were you distracted?”

 _Shit._ Aasim was hoping he would be able to get the flowers without telling Louis, but it seemed like now there was no choice.

“I… I was picking up some flowers for Ruby.” Aasim said as he felt his face getting hotter and hotter.

“Oh?” Louis said with a smile on his face.

“It’s no big deal. The traps were all clear on my side. What about yours?”

“Yeah, yeah, there were only two rabbits. That’s not important right now. So what’s the special occasion, Romeo?”

“Nothing. I just did it because I felt like it. Can we head back now?”

“Sure. Sure. Lead the way.”

The walk back to Ericson felt like an eternity. Louis wouldn’t stop teasing Aasim about Ruby and the flowers. Aasim just wanted it to be over. When they did finally make it back, Aasim quickly gathered some supplies to make a vase for the flowers. Sadly, it wasn’t fast enough as Louis followed him, giving him a thumbs up and teasing him even more. When the vase was finally done, Aasim snuck into Ruby’s room, placing it on her table with a note. It didn’t seem like much, just a few flowers in an old cup and a small note for Ruby. But imagining Ruby’s reaction to the gift made it worth it.


End file.
